Loves Me, Loves Me Not
by VballChick1
Summary: Fang is outside Max's room, ready to propose sex. But when she comes to the door, can he convince her? One shot. Sorry it's not my best I had to write fast but please review and enjoy!


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS!**

I stood outside Max's door, pacing. "She's totally going to kick you out. Just go back to your room and go to sleep." Then I turned in the other direction, "No, just do it. She loves you, you love her. What's the problem?" 

Look at me. It was like I had Multiple Personality Disorder. And all this over a _girl_. Pathetic.

Alright, so here was the deal: I'd been talking myself into this the whole week, and I finally figured out my master plan. Step One: Knock on Max's door. Step Two: Say something clever yet sexy to turn her on. Step Three: We finally have sex and all's right with the world.

See what I mean? Totally foolproof.

Eventually, my legs got tired and I stopped, leaning against the wall. _Come on, man. You're _Fang_. The guy of Max's dreams, the peach to her tree, the jelly to her peanut butter—_

This is ridiculous.

Before I could stop myself, my hand shot out and knocked my knuckles against her door softly.

_One._

_Two._

_Okay, that's it. You tried. Now go back to—_

I was just in the middle of turning around when her door opened and the woman herself stepped out. My eyes traveled over her. My first thought: Damn. My second thought: _Damn_.

Just the sight of her made me hard. From the tight tank top to the sexy boy shorts to the messed up hair, by the count of three, I was ready to get it on. Unfortunately, I was too busy visually removing her clothes to realize that she was speaking to me.

I shook myself, "Sorry, what?"

She leaned against the door, "I asked what you were doing here."

"Oh." The steps to my 'foolproof' plan quickly evaporated in my head as testosterone drew my eyes down again. My head snapped up, "I, uh…" _shit._

She raised an eyebrow. I set my jaw. _Fuck it._ I turned around, and was stammering an apology, when I felt something that made me freeze. Max's finger, trailing down my spine, leaving goose bumps in its wake. My thought turned on itself abruptly. _No, no. Fuck_ her.

Whirling, I wrapped one arm around her thighs and another around her back. Stepping into the room, I slammed the door and hurled her onto her bed, whipping off my shirt somewhere in the process, "You really should _not_ have done that."

She crawled toward me, ass held high, "Oh yeah? What's my punishment?"

Oh, she _was_ asking for it. I plowed into her, knocking her back against the bed and covering my mouth in hers. Our tongues wrestled as we tore at each other's clothes until there was nothing left but skin on skin.

I leaned back to look her in the eye, "Maximum Ride, as a fair warning, I'm just letting you know that I'm going to fuck you."

"Not if I fuck you first." Before I knew what was happening, I was shoved against the bed and her head was in my, uh, pelvis area. I cried out when I felt her tongue on me, running up and down my length. Then her lips were around me and she was sucking, _hard_.

"MAX!" I grew inside her mouth and she smiled, grazing her teeth against my dick. "Oh shit."

My hips twitched uncontrollably as she swirled me inside of her, making me moan and clutch the sheets. Her tongue played with my slit and my hands tangled in her hair, pushing her head in deeper. I was lost to the world.

Low groans escaped from my mouth when she turned around and ground against me. Then we got in a position where she was laying on top of me, her giving me a blow job and me eating her out. Feeling her tongue against me only spurred me on and soon she was panting and begging for more.

But that was before the real fun started.

She turned around and raised herself in a ready position. When the electricity in my eyes told her plainly to go for it she plunged me deeply inside of her. Throwing her head back, she moaned and thrust her hips in out in out, causing a delicious friction.

I screamed and pounded into her furiously, my hips meeting hers with every thrust. I arched my back, screaming for her to take me, to do anything she wanted to me. _Why didn't I do this sooner?_ I'd never felt better in my life. My love for Max grew with each second.

But then, she did something I never would have expected. She grabbed my ass, keeping me inside of her instead of pushing in and out.

I howled and tried uselessly to pull out, unable to take the intense pleasure boiling between us, but she held me in. "Say you're mine." She growled in my ear, "_Scream_ it."

I was practically comatose, drowning in the feel of her, "Max…"

"Do it." She commanded, grinding against me.

My dick burned inside her, the unbearable pleasure becoming too much. I screamed her name at the top of my lungs, "_MAX! I'm yours I swear! _Oh my god_ just fuck me I can't take it anymore!_"

Max ripped herself out of me and almost immediately shoved back in, repeating the process over and over. The heat between us drove me insane. Taking control, I pumped in and out of her until she was clinging to me, out of breath and limp in my arms.

I collapsed against the bed, exhaustion overcoming my body. "Max." I murmured.

"Fang." She moaned, managing a weak grind that, in my current state, made me throw my head back in ecstasy.

"I love you." We said in unison, and fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
